Broken
by gamerchicksrhott
Summary: My telling of dragon age from start to end. Rated M for future lemons.....
1. The start part one

Broken

*So this is chapter is to give my point of view and what not of what I think the start of the female Cousland's life is like before you start the game, hence the name of the chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

"Come here Fergus and meet your little sister."

Bryce Cousland the Teryn of Highever took the small hand of his little boy, who was fidgeting with excitement over seeing his new sister.

"Now, remember what I told you about girls and little sisters?" Bryce asked Fergus while leading him down the stone corridor to the room he shared with his wife Eleanor.

"Of course father." Fergus answered his father with a nod.

"And what was that?"

"A girl is a beautiful creature created by the maker for men to love and protect; and little sisters are given to boys so they may take such care of them until they marry. Even then the brother's job is still to be carried out until the last of his days. For girls and little sisters are treasured jewels."

Fergus looked up at his father with a satisfied grin to which Bryce returned along with a reply as they reached the room.

"That's right my boy, always remember that. Now you have to be calm as not to scare your sister or startle your mother. Can you do that?"

"Yes father."

"Alright then let us go in the room together."

The Teryn of Highever opened the oak door slowly revealing the room to the little boy. In the very center of the room a large bed sat on an equally large red elaborately woven rug. The bed was made from rose wood and it adorned thick blankets of gold color. Amongst the sheets sat an exhausted Teryna of Highever holding a quiet bundle of tan blankets.

Eleanor lifted her head with a tired smile looked at her son and husband, and with a wave of her hand beckoned them over.

Fergus kept his excitement in check and did his best to stay calm as his father instructed. When he reached the bed he looked at his mother who moved the blankets revealing the sleeping new born girl.

Looking at his little sister Fergus truly understood the words his taught him and he knew his world was changed forever.


	2. The start part two

*5 years later Fergus 10 Elissa 5 and Ser Gillmore 10

"Fergus, it's time to wake up! Papa sent me to make sure that you get out of bed. Our guest is arriving today remember Ser Gillmore, you two are going to learn swords together."

"Ok." His voice sounded ruff from his sleep, he didn't move a muscle.

This was not "ok" with Elissa because Fergus was still in bed and that wouldn't do in the least bit. So with a running start she launched herself onto his bed.

"FERGUS, Papa says NOW!" With that declaration completed she commenced to jumping on the bed.

"Alright I'm up! Now leave the room so I may dress." Fergus answered while laughing.

"Good then my job here is done. Come Mabi lets go to the dining room and get breakfast." Elissa had a satisfied countenance as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room with the mabari pup right at her heels barking happily.

Fergus couldn't help but chuckle at the sight while he got himself ready for his day of training.

Once dressed in suitable training grab Fergus made his way to the dining room to join his family at breakfast. On his was way he ran into a confused red haired boy, which looked to be his age he had never met before.

"Hello, I'm Fergus Cousland it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed in a formal greeting fitting his status. "May I help you?"

"Ser Cousland the pleasure is mine, I'm Ser Gillmore." Gillmore gave a deeper bow to Fergus acknowledging their status difference. "I'm glad that you have found me, I left your family to……cough……take care of some business and I seem to have forgotten the way."

"My father must be fond of him already with manners such as these." Fergus thought to himself.

"Well met. I was headed that way myself and I'm glad to have a chance to talk to you away from my father."

"Really, if I may ask, why is that my lord?" For a moment a worried expression came to his face, but he hid it quickly.

"Ha-ha, of course you can. I just wanted to get to know you better since we will be great friends."

"You really think we'll be great friends?" The shock and pleasure were evident in the young lad's voice.

"Why but of course we will. We'll be together every day for a long time it's only natural. I'm sure my father would love for some of your excellent manners to rub off onto me. Maybe I wouldn't make a fool of myself when I go to court again." Fergus gave Gillmore a slap on the back accompanied with a chuckle when it cause Gillmore to stumble.

"Plus I need all the help I can get watching over the treasured jewel of Highever." Fergus continued to say.

"But doesn't your father have guards watching the vault?" Gillmore once again had a confused look on his face.

"Yes, but this jewel is the most prized amongst all and we have to protect it from dangerous men….." Fergus stopped to open the oak door to the dining room. "That jewel is my sister." To which he then pointed to Elissa who was sneaking her mabari some eggs.

As the two young boys reached the table Bryce commented to Fergus.

"Now remember my boy today you are learning to be a great warrior along with Ser Gillmore."

Giving Fergus a once over from the head of the dining table.

"Father why are warriors needed, what are they for?" Elissa asked with a puzzled look on her delicate face.

"Pup, strong men, warriors are needed to protect Ferlendon and all that live in the country."

Bryce thinking that his answer was good enough was about to return his attention to his son, when his daughter claimed it again with yet another question and a more puzzled look.

"But father are not dexterity and cunning more important than simple brute force?"

The Teryn just stared at his five year old child coming up with no response. So Elissa continued explaining.

"With dexterity and cunning one can take down even the strongest of foes. So shouldn't Fergus and Ser Gillmore be focusing on those skills instead?"

Everyone continued to look at the little girl in utter amazement, until Ser Gillmore broke the silence.

"Why my lord I think you've got a future rogue on your hands."

"Ha-Ha, Ser Gillmore I think your right and you as well Pup. I think Fergus and Ser Gillmore would benefit a great deal more with those skills as well."

The Teryn couldn't help but beam with pride with his daughter's knowledge; he knew his daughter wouldn't be like most girls of the country.

Fergus on the other hand couldn't decide if he should be proud of his sister or angry at her for adding more lessons and training to his days.

"A most treasured jewel indeed." Whispered Ser Gillmore feeling his heart skip a beat.


	3. The Start part three

*Fergus and Ser Gillmore 15 Elissa 10

"Papa, did you hear there's going to be a ball Red Cliff today, may we go?"

Bryce Cousland's daughter asked jumping up and down with excitement, her mabari barking happily and wagging his tail.

"Yes I've heard I believe it's in celebration of Arl Eamon's marriage."

"Well then Papa we must attend to give our congratulations; it would be proper of us, would it not?

"You are right Pup it would be proper of us to attend."

"Excellent I'll go get Fergus and Gilly."

With that final comment Elissa ran out of her father's study towards the training grounds outside.

"(Chuckle) That girl sure knows what to say to get what she wants."

The Teryn was proud of Elissa persuasion skills they would serve her well dealing with nobility.

* * *

After a couple of hours of getting dressed for the occasion and a few additional hours of travel the Cousland party arrived at Red Cliff Castle in time for the ball.

As their carriage pulled up to the castle a young boy who looked to be the age of twelve or thirteen who's blonde hair was combed into a neat style, though there was a piece of hay in it. His face was very handsome, it would most certainly capture the hearts of many young ladies' when he got older, came to attend to their needs.

The young boy opened the black carriage door that showed the Cousland family seal and took the out stretched hand of the eager Cousland daughter.

When Elissa reached the ground she gave a look at the boy to thank him for his kind assistance, their eyed locked her topaz blue to his golden brown. With the connection she felt a feeling she never had before.

"Oh, thank you kind ser." Elissa told him with a curious smile and a small courtesy.

"It was no problem my lady." The boy responded with a deep bow and a red face.

"Ha-Ha it seems your sister has captured yet another heart my boy. You and Ser Gillmore sure have a lot of work ahead of you two." Bryce said laughing and looking at the still blushing boy.

"Seems so father looks like ser Gillmore and I will have to double our training to protect my sister from her many suitors. Do you not agree Ser Gillmore?"

"I do indeed; it looks as if your sister is going to need it." Ser Gillmore replied hoping his ridiculous sense of jealousy was hidden from his voice.

"Now that's enough you three. I think all of you embarrassed the two of them quite enough. Let's go inside now and join the festivities." Eleanor commanded; then grabbed the arm of her husband leading the rest of them away towards the ball.

When they entered the main hall, after being greeted by Ban Teagan, Elissa was awe struck by the banners, Ribbons of red wrapped around the halls pillars, the dozens of beautifully arranged flowers, and the family crest hanging on the wall it too decorated with ribbons.

"Now Elissa be sure to stay in eye sight of one of us at all times." Eleanor told her daughter.

"You worry too much my dear let the girl have fun, nothing will happen to her with Fergus and Ser Gillmore here." With that Bryce led his wife to the dancing area.

"Would you honor me with your first dance sister?" Fergus asked with his arm extended.

"Of course brother I would love to." Elissa took her brothers arm who then spinned her into the group of dancers.

* * *

Elissa danced several dances with many partners but only could recall the faces of Fergus, Ser Gillmore, her Father, and Thomas Howe. Her feet couldn't take much more dancing; she had to get away before she was asked to dance again. She walked around the ball room and found what seemed to be an abandoned hallway that would do the job. But when she entered she found she wasn't alone after all, the boy who had helped her exit her carriage was there as well.

"Oh….Hello I thought this Hallway was empty, I didn't mean to disturb you." Her nervousness was evident in her shaky voice.

"You're not disturbing me. Did you come here to escape your admires who all would love for to grace them with another dance?" The boy gave her a comforting yet teasing smile.

"How do know have you been watching me?"

The boy blushed and answered. "I've been watching everyone, even the mice that were dancing though no one saw them."

"Oh that's not true for I saw them I think they need to work on their Remigold foot work." She teased him back.

"(Chuckle) That they do my lady. You're the first person to answer my joking like that." The Cousland's beauty grew in the boys mind.

"What can I say I'm not like most people or girls for that matter. How many girls do you know that would rather train with her brother than take etiquette lessons?" Elissa responded believing it would explain her personality.

"Why, none at all my lady." Another smile appeared on his young handsome face.

Elissa wouldn't let it distract her and continued. "Exactly my point my mother is very upset with me because of it. By the way what is your name? We've had an entire conversation and you have yet to utter it."

"You have yet to inform me of your name as well my lady. You grace me with yours and I shall you with mine."

"That sounds fair; my name is Elissa Cousland and yours?"

"Alis….."

"Elissa, there you are you about sent mother into one of her worry fits! Thank the maker I found you if mother saw you here talking to a boy by yourself that would be the end of her. Now come with me." Fergus shouted at her and took hold of his sister's arm and started to lead her way.

"Until, we meet again." Elissa said to the boy whose name she still didn't know, but whose face would be forever in her mind.

"My name is Alistair." The boy said but Elissa was too far to hear.


	4. To war and Gray Wardens

*Ten years later Elissa 20 Fergus and Gillmore 25

I know the POV has changed which will happen quite a bit. I want it to feel like the story is being told by Elissa herself. The first three chapters are meant to give you an idea and a feel for the characters, plus background on them. Oh the reason she calls Bryce Papa in her thoughts and in her narrations, and Father out loud; is to show that they have a very close bond that didn't dissipate during childhood, but it's polite to call him father in front of company. I don't know about everyone else but I can't wait until Alistair and Elissa finally reunite. Anyways…..

"Did you hear my lady that a Gray Warden is here?" My lady in waiting asked me as she came into the training room where I was practicing two armed combat with a sword and dagger.

After dealing the would be killing blow if I wasn't fighting a dummy, I went to put my weapons back on their rack and proceeded on answering her.

"No I had not heard a word of it. I wonder why my father hadn't said a word to me." My curiousness was evident in my voice. Mother always told me she knew my moods through my voice.

"I'll go to father and learn more of the matter as well as our guest."

My lady in waiting gave me a deep courtesy when I left the room with determination in my steps I reached the main hall where my father tended to be during the day.

I could hear my Papa talking to someone, but I couldn't make out just who the other person was the wooden door muffled the voice.

"Well I hope they won't mind my interruption." I spoke to myself as I pushed open the door.

Papa was dressed in finery that marked his station well, as he stood in front of Arl Howe. There was an uncommon frown upon his face as he spoke his last comment to Howe before addressing me.

"I'm sure they will be here on time for our departure tomorrow morning; don't fret over it too much friend. Ah, Pup you remember Arl Rendon Howe, Howe my daughter Elissa." My Papa's usual happy countenance returned to his face.

I gave Arl Howe a deep courtesy in welcome.

"Arl Howe it's a plea lot of lessons to get all of them down after all.

"Well met my young lady Cousland." Howe gave a bow and continued. "Sure to see you again. May I ask how your family is?" My mother would be proud of my manners. It did take me a lot of lessons to get them down after all. It would've been easier had the lessons been about battle strategies and fighting.

"Well met my young lady Cousland." Howe gave a bow and continued. "My family is quite well indeed. My son Thomas asked about you the other day in fact."

I know it would make mother and Papa very happy if I married one of the Howe's sons it would make the alliance between our two families stronger. But just the thought of it makes me sick.

"How kind of Ser Thomas to remember me after all this time, I'm flattered."

"I could give him a message if you would like."

The door opened revealing a small young male elf with red hair.

"My Lord Teryn Duncan of the Gray Warden's asks if he may join you here."

"Bless the maker." I whispered softly. The young elf unknowingly saved me. I'll have to make sure he gets something for his great deed.

"Why of course he can. Thank you for delivering the message." Papa replied with addition of a kind smile.

My Papa was a great man indeed. When I marry I want a man who possesses the same qualities of my Papa.

"A Gray Warden is here?" Howe's face and voice revealed worry and shock.

"Is that a problem?" Papa's eyes began to search Howe's.

"Of course not, there's just certain protocol when it comes to Gray Wardens."

This small conversation bothered me. It was like Howe was hiding something and this Gray Warden Duncan complicated things. But I dismissed it Howe's a close friend nothing should be afoul.

The doors opened again, a tall man who looked to be in his late thirties with black hair and beard entered. This man must be Duncan.

"My Lord Teryn Cousland it's an honor to meet you again. Thank you for allowing me to rest here before I return to Ostagar." Duncan gave Papa a deep respectful bow.

"Of course, but remember you must take a look at Ser Gillmore for the Gray Wardens."

Oh I understand father allowed him to stay in exchange Duncan would check out Gillmore for recruitment."

Pup this is Duncan the leader of the Gray Wardens of Ferledon; Duncan youngest child my daughter Elissa." Papa gave us a introduction.

"My young Lady Cousland it's a pleasure. If I may be bold Teryn your daughter would make an excellent Gray Warden."

He's heard of my fighting skills and he wants me to join the Gray Wardens. To be able to fight to protect Freledon like Papa, Fergus, Ser Gillmore, and many Cousland generations, sounds perfect.

I was about to speak approvingly of the thought when Papa spoke.

"No you may not. I don't have so many child that I would see them all off to battle, unless you intend to invoke the right of conscription. " Pap looked at Duncan threateningly daring him to try.

"The Wardens are looking for worthy recruits but I'm wise enough not to press the matter."

"Wise indeed; Pup be sure to take very good care of Duncan during his stay also would you go tell Fergus to leave today as planned and I'll be following tomorrow morning."

Papa thinks he's clever but I know what he's doing, getting rid of me. He doesn't want to give Duncan another chance at recruiting me. If it'll keep him from worrying I'll leave without a fuss.

"Of course father it will be a pleasure." I give Papa a smile and a wink, which he returns understandingly that I knew what he was up to and a relaxed countenance came upon him.

I gave a deep respectful courtesy and headed toward the exit.

Upon reaching the door I gave a backward glance and found the three gentlemen watching me. I gave them a smile opened the door, stepped out, and the moment the door was shut again the mumbling started.

"Well I guess I'll go talk to Fergus." I said to myself.

"My lady before you do that your mother wants you to get Mabi out of the larder. He seems to be causing Nan problems." Ser Gillmore said as he appeared out of a stone hallway. "You know Gillmore it's impolite to ease drop on a lady.""Ha-ha my apologies then allow me to accompany you. It's also impolite of a gentleman to leave a young lady unescorted." Ser gill more gave me a deep bow and presented his arm.

I snickered. "Of course it would. I couldn't help but laugh and smile at our banter.

As we walked to the larder I couldn't help but think of the boy from Redcliff. He was so handsome in my ten year old eyes. I wonder what he looks like now.

"My lady you're unusually quiet, may I ask what's on your mind?" Gilmore's voice was coated with concern.

"Did you know there's a Gray Warden here?"

Yes, your mother told me. She also informed that you and the Teryn were talking to him." I could tell he was oozing with curiousness.

"Well she was right seems he here to recruit you." I informed him.

"Me a gray Warden, that would be wonderful, but what of you? The Gray Warden must be blind if he didn't want to recruit you as well."

"He tried, but father stopped him. The only way he'll get me is if he conscripts me then wins a duel against father."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing the thought; Papa versus Duncan no that would be a great duel.

"Here we are my lady the kitchen, now be weary of Nan she is very upset."

"No need to worry you can handle her."

"Alright but as a gentlemen I cannot allow you to enter known danger alone, after you my lady." Ser Gillmore opened the door for me and I could smell all the delicious foods that you being prepared. I don't blame Mabi at all for coming in here.

"There you are get your beast out of the larder now." Nan screamed at the two of us waving a ladle.

"Yes Nan I'll get him out of your hair."

I opened the old creaky wooden door to find Mabi barking at sacks of grain.

"Seems like there is something in those piles of sacks that has grabbed his attention; maybe he chased something in here." Ser Gillmore has always been good at stating the obvious.

"What is it boy?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth giant rats swarmed out of, between, and around the sacks.

Rats usually don't bother me like most young women of court, but apparently gigantic ones do for I found myself saying.

"Holy Maker those creatures are disgusting!"

"(Chuckle) were did the warrior in you go: figures a girl would be scared of rats."

The words were of a teasing tone, but they caused me to prove that I could handle the varmints.

I went to town on them stabbing, slicing, be heading, and even removed some of their tails. I got so caught up in the slaughter I forgot my company.

I looked over at Ser Gillmore and he had an expression I could only describe as curious on his face.

"May I ask why take off their tails?"

"I don't want to be reminded that giant rats bother me now they look more like huge hamsters."

This statement seemed to amuse Gillmore quite a bit for it took him a long time to stop laughing.

"Alright now that you finished laughing at me I'm going to tell mother that I have Mabi and everything is settled."

I headed out of the larder with Mabi happily at my heels. When Ser Gillmore grabbed hold of my arm and led me out of the kitchen and into one of the servants' rooms.

"Before you go to Lady Teryna Cousland look at yourself." Gillmore released me and pointed to a mirror.

I went to the plain mirror and gave myself a look over.

My light brown hair was cut two inches above my shoulders with my bangs framing my face in layers.

The topaz blue eyes that belonged to my mother and I were bright from the excitement of killing those hamsters.

My pale skin was flushed from all the killing.

Everything seemed fine expect for the blood on my face and arms. I see what Ser Gillmore means; I can't see my mother in this state.

"Mabi can you do something about this?"

"Bark."

After a couple of Mabi kisses the blood was gone.

"I see so that's why ladies had mabari and here I thought they were for protection."

"Ha-Ha now that you know the truth Ser Gillmore what are you going to do?" I teased back.

"I'm going to escort you to your mother." He gave me his arm and led me to the walk way towards the family and guest quarters.

I could hear my mother talking, she enjoyed entertaining her guests.

We continued a bit farther and I could see that my mother was speaking to a few people. I could remember their face, but their manes were a bit fuzzy.

Mother was wearing one of her favorite pink blouses with purple and gold accents, and a rich purple skirt to bring out the colors.

"Ah there's my lovely daughter and with your company I see that you've taken care of the situation in the kitchen."

"Yes mother Nan is back to work as we speak. Ser Gillmore made sure all went well."

I looked away from my mother to give Gillmore a kind smile which he happily returned.

"I also brought the two of them to you to prevent anymore mischief. Now that  
I've completed my duty I must take my leave." Ser Gillmore bowed to mother and her company then with a kiss of my hand he departed.

"Darling you remember Lady Landra, Bann Lorren's wife." My mother said indicating to an older woman with Gray hair. Her attire consisted of a green that brought out the color of her eyes.

"I think we last met at your mother's Spring Salon."

Ah I remember he perfectly now. She had a bit too much to drink and father had to send her home.

"Of course my lady it's a pleasure to see you again."

Mother gave me an approving look.

"You are to kind my dear; didn't I spend half the Salon trying to convince you to marry my son?"

That's right to be honest I was a little gone myself.

"You made a poor case of it might I add."

Lady Landra's son cut in looking slightly embarrassed from the mere memory of that event.

"You remember my son Dairren, he's not married yet either."

"Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, my lady, you're looking as beautiful as ever."

Dairren may not be as handsome as Ser Gillmore, but his defiantly isn't ugly' which makes me wonder why he isn't married.

"Thank you that was very kind of you to say."

"And this is my lady in waiting Iona. Say something dear."

The shy woman looked very uncomfortable, but finally said.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you my Lady you are as pretty as your mother described."

I noticed Dairren boldly giving me a once over and a nod in agreement. Though I'm flattered by his attentions I have no feelings towards him.

"You would think her looks would land her a husband already."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed by my mother. I now understood Dairren's pain.

"I can handle my own affairs mother."

"All evidence to the contrary."

I think Lady Landra was becoming uncomfortable for she said.

"I think perhaps I shall rest no, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper."

Dairren and Iona followed her lead. For they left to go see our family library.

"You should say good bye to Fergus when you have the chance." The parental authority rang clearly.

"Your right, I'll go see him right now I have a message for him from father anyways."

"I love you, my darling girl you know that don't you?" Mother's eyes where full of longing and sadness."

"I love you too mother, what brought this one?" I asked trying to understand her expression.

"It's just you grew up so fast and you'll be in charge of the castle while the boys are away. Where did all the time go?"

"Don't worry I'll always be your little girl." I pulled my mother in for a hug.

When she pulled away with a few tears she sent me away to talk to Fergus.

There was no doubt were Fergus would be. He'd be with his family saying his good byes in private. And the only place to for that was in our family quarters.

I went down the stone walkway that leads directly to my families living area.

"Good day my lady." The guard stationed at the door said in greeting as he opened the door.

The hallway walls have portraits of all the Cousland generations on them. When I was little these portraits used to scare me for I always thought their eyes followed me.

I walked into Fergus's room to catch him say to his little boy.

"I'll be back before you know it." Fergus stood up from kneeling in front of his son while his wife was talking.

"I wish I was as certain, my heart is….disquiet."

Fergus took her hand firmly and looked into her eyes.

"Don't frighten he boy love for I speak the truth."

Fergus's eyes found mine.

"And here is my little sister to see me off."

With a slight cough I spoke.

"Should I wait outside?"

"No I'd like to say farewell." He took me into his arms.

His embrace brought tears to my eyes. What will I do without my big brighter? He's always been there when I needed someone the most, and to be by myself in charge of the castle I needed him. But this wasn't a time for me to be selfish.

"You will be missed." I stepped out of the hug and continued.

"I bring you a message from Papa he want you to leave without him today."

"Then the Arl's mean are delayed. Well then I better be off so many darkspawn to behead so little time."

"I hope my boy that you planned on waiting for us before taking your leave."

Papa said as he and mother walked into the room to say their farewells.

After a bit of joking, praying to the maker, many hugs, kisses, and good byes later father sent me to bed like I was ten instead of twenty.

I was soon asleep with dreams of a blond haired young man with golden brown eyes.


	5. Despair

I woke up to Mabi growling viciously at the door. His bark hadn't sounded this way when we were facing those hamsters. Whatever is on the other side of my bedroom door most be dangerous.

I hoped out of bed opened my dresser then moved my blouses to the side, whatever is there is going to have to face me in my night gown, and grabbed the two daggers I hid for "Emergencies."

I gave the duel blades a spin in my hands; they would do.

I went to stand at the side of the door where I would be hidden when it opens.

"Mabi get over here." I pointed to the spot beside me.

He ignored me and continued his threatening barking.

"Check all the rooms, leave no one alive." A deep male voice ordered.

"Mabi come here now." I hissed this time he obeyed.

Not a moment after he came to my side somebody kicked the door open.

"The daughter's room is empty."

My heart beat accelerated, this will be the first time I will kill a person. I hope the maker will forgive me of the sin I was soon to commit.

"Check for valuables."

That's right walk in here completely at ease it will make killing you so much easier. I watched his shadow come deeper into my room.

"Wait she's a rogue!"

How did he know about my fighting class? That would have to wait. His warning came to late his companion isn't going to make it out of my room alive.

I grabbed the intruder before he even had the chance to turn back around from looking at the man who gave him the warning. Slitting his throat was easier than I thought. I guess it would be like a man ripping a woman's gown for the first time in a fit of passion, not quite sure if he has the strength.

Standing in my door way a body at my feet and blood on my night gown I looked into the eyes of the two remaining men, daring them.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down for a good fight. When you lose maybe I'll spare your for a few favors." He grinned at me while his eyes traveled the length of my body, taking in my figure.

"I'd like to see you try after I've killed you."

I jumped at the two men each of my aimed daggers met their marks into vulnerable necks.

I stayed kneeling over the two, now dead, men contemplating how I was going to pull my daggers out of them, when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Elissa!"

The sudden call of my name made me jump pulling one of the daggers out of a neck.

I looked up to see my mother dressed in her old leather armor, quiver of arrows on her back, and a bow in her hands.

"Elissa are you ok?" She asked as she walked to me noticing the dead bodies and blood.

"Fine in the physical sense, none of this blood is mine." I look down at my night gown and for the first time noticing how much blood that I'm drenched in. The clean innocent white is hidden by the sinful red. "I'm a killer now, I'm sure these men won't be the last to die by my blades." I turned back down to look at my dagger that still rested in the man's neck. All I could see was a future of killing, of dead men, and blood at my feet.

Mother just looked at me trying to figure out what to say to help me come to terms with the killing. While she stood there looking at me I went to retrieve my second blade.

I looked at the man who held my dagger in his neck. I looked him over for the first time. When I noticed his shield contained the Howe's code of arms. Everything clicked into place at that moment.

The reason Howe's men were delayed, why he was worried to hear that a Gary Warden was here, and why he looked victorious as he watched Fergus leave with the majority of our soldiers.

"Check all the rooms, leave no one alive." The words whispered softly in my mind, and panic took over.

"Daughter I know it's hard to…." Mother started finally knowing what she would say.

"Mother we can worry about my mental state later, but right now we need to get to Oriana and Oren now!"

I shouted complete terror taking over my body. I ran to Fergus's room, like I did when I was a child this time it wouldn't be for happy reasons.

When reaching the door I didn't pause to open it with the handle, but straight into a strong kick and broke it open.

The sight that welcomed me was a gory one. Both Oriana and Oren were killed.

"I failed you big brother."

Mother came behind me and looked in.

"No, why do this to them they were harmless."

If I had woken up sooner, if I had taken care of those men faster, I could have saved them.

"Come Elissa, we need to find your father."

She pulled my arm and led me out of the family quarters and towards the main hall.

After a few encounters with Howe's men and convincing a servant to stay and fight we arrived at our destination.

The main hall's doors were open and when we walked in happiness filled me.

Ser Gillmore was there ordering our small amount of soldiers to guard the gate.

"Gillmore!" I shouted and ran to him.

He ran up to meet me and pulled me tightly to him. "Thank the maker your ok."

"I can't say the same for Oriana and Oren Howe's men killed them. Mother and I came here to find father." The tears of guilt and regret made their way unchecked down my checks.

"Poor Fergus, I know you did all you could at the time don't torture yourself over it they wouldn't want that." Gillmore wiped the tears away. "Your father headed to the kitchen he was wounded you two need to go to him now." He pushed me away a bit to look into my eyes, to make sure that I heard him.

"Of course there's a secret exit there. Come Elissa we need to go." Mother said speaking for the first time since we reached the main hall.

"Aren't you coming Gillmore?"

"No, I must stay here and hold the gate or you two won't make it."

But if he stays here he will die…. New tears came with the understanding.

Ser Gillmore pulled me against his chest again, leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I love you, my dearest Lady Cousland, and because of that you must live for the both of us."

He then lifted his head and put his hand on my chin. He gently brought my head up and our eyes locked. His green emerald orbs showed devotion, love, and sadness. His lips came down softly onto mine.

The shock prevented me from registering the act; before he ended the kiss handed me off to my mother and then said the last words he would ever say to me.

"Remember I love you, you must go and find someone to love. Now go and live."

Ser Gillmore turned away from me and joined the other mean at the gate.

"Gillmore!" I reached out for him.

"Com child no we have no time we must get to the kitchen. Don't make his sacrifice meaningless."

I gave Gillmore one last look and followed mother to the kitchen.

There weren't many of Howe's men between us and the kitchen and they were easy to handle.

When we entered the kitchen it was completely empty of people, all was there was a trail of blood that led to the larder.

Mother and I got each side of the door our weapons at the ready.

Mother gave me a nod and I opened the door; mother went in before me.

"Bryce! Oh thank the maker we found you." Mother dropped her bow and ran deeper in the room.

I picked up her discarded weapon and followed in after her.

The sight of my father stopped me in my tracks.

My strong Papa was crumpled on the floor holding his severally wounded side, and lying in his own blood with his sword and shield beside him.

Relief over came Papa when he saw the two of us. "Thank goodness you two are ok. Howe's men got to me first, they would've killed me if it wasn't for Duncan and Ser Gillmore."

"Ser Gillmore told us you were here he's holding the gate so we can make our escape. My dear Oriana and Oren didn't make it." My mother began to fill Papa in all the details, while he just looked at me.

Like he could see the hidden turmoil that was plaguing me on the inside, the death of Oriana and Oren, the killings I've committed, Ser Gillmore's confession and sacrifice.

"Pup, it's his choice to die to protect the woman he loves and her family. You do him honor by living and remembering him."

All I could manage to give him as a response was a nod of my head.

"We need to go now Bryce I don't know how long the gate will hold." Mother's voice was urgent.

"My injury is too great I'll just slow you two down, leave me here and go." He handed mother his ring that would open the hidden passage.

"No, I will not lose you as well Papa!" I scream hysterically finally speaking.

"Your father is right as hard as it is to do you must leave him to assure your life." Duncan emerged from the doorway.

"The gate has fallen and Howe's men are coming. If you're planning on making it out alive the time to depart is now."

The gate has fallen…..Gillmore…….I can feel my heart rip even more.

Duncan's eyes fixed on me, which made me exceedingly uncomfortable, for my nightgown was covered with rips that showed skin and blood.

"Duncan please see that my wife and daughter escape." Papa pleaded.

"Of course lord Cousland, but I'm afraid I'm going to need something in return."

"Anything!"

"As you know I came here seeking a recruit, the blight demands one."

Both Duncan's and Papa's eyes locked onto me.

"I understand you will have one. She was born to fight. Pup take my sword and shield may they guard and protect you in place of me." Tears were going down his face as he spoke the last words.

"And take this you'll need it to leave." My mother handed me Papa's signet ring.

"No am I to be orphaned! I can't lose everyone like this; my heart can't take the pain. How am I supposed to carry on?"

"My darling daughter I need to stay with your father, I cannot leave him. By staying here I will ensure your safe escape." Mother was trying to get me to see her reason it didn't mean much to me.

"Pup I need you to use my sword and get vengeance on Howe. I need you to always remember that your mother and I love you. Our sacrifice today is evidence to that. Pup I need you to live."

Papa gave me what I needed most. The knowledge of their love one last time and a purpose for living until Howe's dead.

"We leave now my lady." Duncan grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from the rest of my doomed family.

"I love you two!" I screamed crying out in utter despair.

Before I walked into the hidden passage that Duncan opened, he must have taken it out of my hand when he grabbed me; I took one last look at my parents.

Mother was standing with her bow pointed at the larder door. Papa was still on the floor and when I looked at him he gave me a reassuring smile.

Footsteps and shouting was coming from the kitchen now.

"Papa! Mama! No!"

Duncan pulled me into the passage and sealed it shut.


	6. To Ostagar

"Papa, Mother, NO!"

I screamed waking up on the hard ground.

"Dreaming of that night again?" Duncan sat across from me on the other side of our meager camp. A fire separated our two sides.

"Yes I should have done more, but that is one of many burdens I will carry with me from now on."

I don't want Duncan to think I'm some weak emotional woman that needs to be taken care of and looked after. He's done more than enough by simply saving my life and giving me one of his shirts to wear in place of my tattered reveling night gown. Even though the fabric was made of a rougher material than I am used to, the act was no less noble. Not many men care enough to think of a woman's modesty these days to replace their clothing.

"I'm sorry my lady that my shirt is uncomfortable, when we make it to Lothering I'll get you supplies you'll need for Ostagar." It was as if he could hear my thoughts. I wonder if it has anything to do with being a Gray Warden.

"It is fine Duncan. I am truly grateful." I gave him a slight head bow to show my thanks and continued. "I wanted you to know that I hold no anger at you for using the situation to your advantage. My father did the same to you when he asked you to our home. This is a common act in the nobility of Ferelden. Also, that I'll do whatever you ask of me in payment of my debit to you."

"All I ask of you my honorable lady is that you serve the Gray Wardens the best way you can. Now there are a few more hours before day break please try to get more sleep; you will need all the strength you possess in the days to come."

I know getting more sleep is just wishful thinking. I'm up and there was no changing that. Plus, I don't want to suffer anymore, every time I closed my eyes I revisited my parents last moments.

"Duncan how about you get some sleep for once. I know that you didn't receive enough at my father's estate, which was three days ago, and I have yet to see you rest. I can take watch while you sleep."

"My lady there is no need to worry about my lack of rest. Being a Gray Warden my body is trained to function with lack of rest." He gave me a look that my father gave me several times when I would lecture him about his health, my heart felt pain.

"If you feel well rested enough to take watch may I suggest that we pack up camp and continue to Lothering, we're about a half a day away, and if we leave now we can make it there by mid-day. "

He didn't really give me a choice once he was done talking he was packing up camp; all I could do was follow.

Just as Duncan estimated we reached Lothering by mid-day. The journey to get here was uneventful and full of silence. It was hard for me to start a conversation with him, and my mind was/is still trying to come to terms with my family's sudden demise.

We were standing on the bridge that led into the town when Duncan turned to me and said.

"I think it may be best if you stay here with the supplies."

"May I ask why?" I was completely perplexed.

"With what you're dressed in I'm afraid some men may act upon their animal urges and I won't be able to keep my eyes on you."

I wanted to laugh at this. He looked so uncomfortable and I had just a few days ago killed many men. How could he be worried? Oh well, if it made him feel better.

"Of course Duncan if you think it's best."

He seemed to relax then dropped the supplies he was carrying only taking a sword and money purse.

"I'll be back soon." He went into town without a backwards glance.

"Guess it's just you and me Mabi."

I sat down with a sigh and began petting Mabi my faithful hound.

Time dragged by slowly. It seemed like the day was about over when a group of men joined me on the bridge.

"Look what we have here men, a half dressed woman to welcome us."

The tan skinned dark haired man who was talking must be their leader. I knew what was going to take place; hopefully I can end this without killing them. I've seen enough blood already.

"So pretty thing you going to give us a warm welcome?" He eyed me expectantly.

I started at him defiantly. "I don't think so. Just move along, I really don't want to kill someone today if you mind."

As I spoke I pulled out one of my daggers.

The men just laughed like I had finished telling them an amusing joke. If think it was a joke then surely they won't like my punch line.

"Right you kill us."

I let out my frustration in a sigh, than "flicked" my dagger at him. It met its mark landing into his thigh close to his private area.

His loud girl like scream altered the templar down the road to us; he came running.

Reaching us he asked. "What happened here? Who stabbed this man?"

He was looking at the other men and not at me.

"It was I in self defense. I've never touched a thing like that before, but I was frightened that this man and his companions planned to rape me I threw it at them." I said in a teary voice full of fear clutching the templar's armored arm.

How could a man doubt such a plea?

The templar turned to the men then began to shout at them about respecting a woman and sent them back to where they came.

I thanked him with fake tears of gratefulness claiming he had saved me from a fate worse than death. To which he responded to with a mumble of words and went on his way.

And to think Duncan was worried about this happening in town.

It seemed like a second after that thought Duncan joined me.

Seeing the trail of blood drops left by the group leader a worried expression came to his face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Here put these on." He handed me a wrapped bundle.

"Where shall I change?" I looked around the steps of the bridge.

"Here," Duncan led me to a cluster of bushes down the steps of the bridge.

"I'll stay here with you to make sure no one comes upon you, and you need not fear of me seeing you."

I wonder if all Gray Wardens are such gentlemen. I thought as I ducked behind the bushes and opened the bundle.

Two pairs of brown pants along with two long sleeved white shirts.

I put on one of the pants which fit me like a second skin. The shirt I put on was still bigger than I was used to but not so big it hung off me. After all those lectures about being a proper lady I wish mother could see me now. I'm sure she would faint or say, "At least your shirt is womanly."

Thinking of mother brought tears to my eyes and a mask of sadness to my face.

Enough with this emotion that darkens my world; for mother and Papa I must be strong so I may fulfill my purpose. Kill Arl Rendon Howe.

I stood up straight and walked out of the bushes with everything in hand.

"Well what do you think?" I spun around in front of Duncan.

"The clothes suit you well my lady. If we leave now should reach Ostagar by daylight. That means no resting. Can you handle that?"

"Of course Duncan, you're talking to a Cousland after all."

The journey was full of nothingness. I spent the walk entertaining myself by playing fetch with Mabi. I'm sure he enjoyed himself. Duncan seemed more on edge the closer we got to our destination.

When we arrived at the entrance to Ostagar I was exceedingly worn out. I wish I had gone back to sleep like Duncan suggested when we were camped close to Lothering.

I hope Fergus made it here alright. My eyes began a frantic search among the solders that were near when a male voice drew my attention.

"Duncan I'm glad you've arrived; I was concerned I'd have to start the battle without you."

The man who was speaking had a handsome face with blond hair, which its shade reminded me of the boy from Red Cliff. His armor was gold and of fine make. Which made me take a closer look, upon seeing the Royal Crest; I bowed deep before my king.

"I did not expect such a …."

King Calinan cut him off.

"A royal welcome and this must be the recruit you mentioned from Highever. There is no need for introductions; you are Bryce's youngest, yes?" Your brother Fergus said he was to arrive soon do you bring word of him?"

Fergus made it here ok! Thank the Maker!

"My king you have not heard? Then the news I bring is grave. On the eve my brother Fergus left Highever with our troops Arl Rendon Howe slew all who bare the Cousland name. If it had not been for Duncan I would be with the rest of my family in their premature graves. But news that Fergus is here brings utter joy to my heart." Through my tear stained face I gave a smile; my brother alive.

The king looked at Duncan for his input.

"It is true my Lord. Howe would have told you anything he wished and would've got away with it if young lady Cousland had not escaped with me."

Calinan then put a strong hand on my shoulder.

"My Lady Cousland, as soon as the war is over I will see that Howe is taken care of personally. Nothing would give me more pleasure then to help you find comfort from this grief with your sibling. But unfortunately he is scouting in the wilds." The look on his face was so serious I could not doubt he would do all he could as soon as he could. My father did right by supporting him.

"To be honest my highness I do not look forward to telling my brother what has happened to our loved ones."

"I do not blame you on that account. Sadly I must depart Teryn Logain wants to see me. Farewell." And he went on his way.

"The king thinks that this battle will go as easily as the first. That this isn't a true blight." Duncan looked worried.

"Why does the king doubt that this isn't blight?"

"The Arch demon has yet to show, but I feel it."

"Then tell him the king trusts you completely."

Duncan looked at me like a child then.

"The king won't go with a feeling even coming from me. I need you to find a Gray Warden by the name of Alistair, once you find him and the other two recruits return to me. I'll be waiting at the main fire of camp. Mabi will stay with me as will you will not need him."

Duncan shooed me off towards camp, little did I know how much my life was going to change when I met Alistair.


	7. A past encounter

*Alistair's POV*

I knew when the Revered Mother asked me to take a message to a mage that it would not go well.

Of course the Mage picked right up on the hidden message that came with me a former templar. "We're watching you."

I don't blame him for being angry and unreasonable with me. If I were he I might have acted the same.

"You can tell the Revered Mother that I am busy helping the Gray Wardens—by the kings orders, I might add!" He said that as if I was the one being rude to him, even if he had a reason his behavior is still uncalled for.

I couldn't hold back my sarcasm. "Should I have asked her to write a note?"

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Right I was harassing you by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you…the grumpy one." Oh that sent him over the edge I could see it in his now even redder face.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way FOOL!" He then marched off, I know I have yet to hear the end of this matter.

A snicker made me notice her, a young woman maybe nineteen or twenty. She was undeniably the most beautiful creature the maker ever created. Though she radiated an innocence to the world like many young women; there was a deep sadness in her eyes that also presented itself in the way her shoulders sagged from the weight of her gloom. This made me want to do nothing else in my life than to make a smile appear on her grief covered face; a face that seemed familiar to me.

"You know one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together; it's like one big party."

Her laugh brought a smile to my face and took away my irritation from dealing with that mage.

"You're a very strange man."

I could feel her eyes look me over, assessing me.

"You're not the first woman to tell me that. You're not another mage are you?"

"Would that make your day worse?"

"No I just like to know my chances of getting turned into a toad at any given moment."

At this we both laughed, and then a serious look came to her face. It was like laughter itself was a happiness that fleeted away from her no matter how hard she would try to hold on to it. So she didn't indulge long.

"Duncan sent me to find you."

She was the recruit Duncan mentioned? I know she would be a woman, but she is so young…  
So much life to live….

"Then you know that my name is Alistair and that I am the Junior Gray Warden who is going to help you prepare for the joining."

"Pleased to meet you I am Elissa Cousland."

I could see her as she was ten years ago. A little girl dressed in noble's finery standing before me complaining about dancing, laughing at my horrible twelve year old jokes, and saying she wasn't like most girls. She would rather play with swords than take lessons on how to be a proper lady.

I remember hoping to see her again and asking for her name. But those hopes were dashed when she spoke.

"_Deal, my name is Elissa Cousland_."

A Cousland would never be seen with a stable boy especially a stable who was also a bastard.

I don't know what to do with this knowledge. Should I tell her that we've met before? I doubt she even remembers me.

Yes that seems more likely. I helped her out of her family's carriage, then we only talked for a bit; plus I never told her my name and it's not as if I look the same after ten years. Dear maker I hope not.

I suppose the only thing to do is to treat this as if this is our first meeting.

"My Lady Cousland", I gave her a deep bow.

She then did something unthinkable for a noble woman. She bent down lower than me so that I may look at her from my current position.

"Please don't, if anyone should bow it should be me to you. You are higher in rank than me. Let us stand now."

She held her hand out for me to take; which I didn't hesitate to grasp.

I have been called many things a fool, jester, bastard, an almost templar, and a Gray Warden. One thing I have never been called is a romantic, but the minute our hands clasped I felt…..complete.

Whatever unknowns are in my future, I do know one thing, she would be a part of it.

*I just wanted to thank everyone who has scribed to this story I hope it reaches the bar you, the readers, have set for it. Reviews are welcomed good and bad. I'd like to improve which can't be done without them. Also I'm trying to do better on regular updates. So hopefully you won't have to wait several months for updates again.

Sincerely,

Gamer *


	8. Meeting the other two

*Elissa POV*

When Alistair held my hand I felt something I'm not quite sure how to describe. Whatever it was I liked it.

I couldn't stop myself from turning back to glance at him as he followed me to find the other two recruits. Each time our eyes locked he'd give me a smile that made my heart jump.

Alistair is very good looking; to be honest it was the first thing I noticed about him. No, I have to focus this is not the time to be mooning over a man like I'm fifteen again!

"So have you come to sentence me?" Myself scolding was interrupted by a prisoner who was only wearing his small clothes.

I've never seen a man clothed in so little. I'm sure my face was the color of a tomatoe, if that didn't give away my discomfort and embarrassment then my stuttered response did.

"No…Ser…May...May I ask why…Why you have been imprisoned?"

I could hear Alistair give an unneeded chuckle.

"They say I deserted. I haven't had anything to eat or drink for weeks."

"Did you desert?"

"Does it matter? All I want is some food and water."

My heart went out for this man. No matter what the crime a person should still be treated as a human.

I could hear my Papa giving me one of his many lessons on life.

"Now Pup even criminals deserve mercy, for one day you maybe in their shoes."

I couldn't stop from picturing myself in this man's place, nearly naked, hungry, and in a cage for the entire world to see.

That's when I noticed the lunch pail beside the guard and I knew what to do.

"Excuse me Ser are you going to eat that?"

"Of course I am it's my food aint it?" The guard looked at me as if I was an utter fool.

"Well you see the prisoner hasn't eaten in weeks. Don't you think you could do this small sacrifice to impress the women around camp with your kindness?"

"You really think it would make women notice me?"

"Oh of course, I know it would make me notice you…" I had to work hard to make my flirting sound sincere.

I guess my flirting worked for not two seconds after I spoke he handed me his lunch pail. Not soon after the prisoner was eating his heart out.

"Why did you do that?" Alistair asked curiosity dripping from every word.

"That prisoner could one day very well be me and I know I would be eternally grateful if someone gave me food."

"Well that was a very kind thing you did. Not many people would have done such a thing. But just so you know no matter how much you batted your eyes at me I would never give you my cheese."

"Not even a piece?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him along with some pouty lips.

"Well, maybe a piece." Poor Alistair's cheeks turned red. "Oh look its Ser Jory one of your fellow recruits let's send him to Duncan then." He didn't even wait for me and dashed off toward a tall built man who was standing by a sister.

I got the impression that Ser Jory was as much as a gentleman as Alistair and Duncan. When Alistair introduced us he gave me a slight bow in acknowledgement and went on to tell me it was a pleasure to serve with me. This made me more comfortable about being one of the few women to be a part of the Gray Wardens.

At least that's how I felt until I met Daveth….

Alistair approached the shorter man first as he had done with Ser Jory.

"Daveth we have our final recruit, it's time to talk to Duncan." Alistair held his arm out to point the way to Duncan, when Daveth spotted me behind Alistair's back.

"Who is the vixen you have behind you? The Gray Wardens sure do take care of their own."

I maybe innocent but the way his eyes moved over my body I understood immediately what he meant.

"Show her respect she is a fellow recruit and will soon be a sister after the joining!" Alistair's face showed his hatred or the man.

"I didn't know women could join the order especially a woman as pretty as that little thing behind you."

"Get going Daveth, we'll meet up with Duncan soon."

I couldn't help but laugh as Alistair gave him a shove to send him on his way, and as he walked pass me he gave me another look over along with a wink. I'm glad Alistair didn't see him do that or he might have done something else besides give him a slight shove.

I don't know what Duncan was thinking when he recruited such a lecherous man to become a Gray Warden, all he'll end up doing is bring down the Wardens reputation.

I brought my attention back to Alistair to find him staring intently at Daveth's retreating figure with an irritated disgusted glare. He seemed to be more bothered by this than I am which I found very charming.

"No worries Alistair there's always a black sheep in the bunch."

"True and I'll be watching the black sheep like a wolf."

"Well, would the wolf be so kind as to escort this little sheep to the Sheppard?"

"Why of course my fair sheep, but being a wolf I cannot promise that you'll make it to your desired location." His eyes took a mischievous gleam that made my heart beat speed. He then gave me a deep bow and presented his arm for me to take.

It was just like Gillmore had done not too long ago on the last day of his life.

Gillmore's last day, the last day of my family filled my mind again and unchecked tears filled my eyes and fell down my once smiling face.

"Was my bow that awful?"

His question caught me off guard bringing a chuckle to my lips and returned the smile to my face.

"Yes my Gray Warden you must practice."

I took his arm allowing him to lead me to the camp fire where everyone was waiting on us.

"Good now that the two of you are here we can begin." Duncan spoke when we reached them.

Duncan continued. "As you two have learned this is the final recruit you've been waiting for." He indicated to me.

"Hello, I am Elissa Cousland it is a pleasure to be with you."

I have always hated introducing myself to people, because once they hear my name they bow down before me and treat me different. I know it's a sign of respect and honor, but among my companions I want to be an equal.

As I think this, just as Alistair had done after a moment of what I assume was shock; Ser Jory gave a deep revered bow accompanied by "My Lady Cousland."

"Please none of that. We are to be members of the same noble order so a simple Elissa is appropriate."

I turned and gave Alistair a pleading look, but the expression on his handsome face made me blush for some reason.

"Now that we are all acquainted there are a few things you must complete before the Ritual may begin."

Duncan looked at us in the eye one at a time, while Alistair's seemed to stay fixed on me.

"With Alistair accompanying the three of you the party must fill three vials with darkspawn blood, one for the each of you. The second task is to locate the old Gray Warden treaties. They will be found in a spell protected chest in the ruined Gray Warden tower; any questions?"

"No Duncan it's pretty simple get three vials of darkspawn blood and treaties. You can count on us." I answered. I know it wasn't necessary, but I wanted him to know that I had been listening.

"Good, everyone prepare for your tasks and leave as soon as you can. You must be back by this time tomorrow."

Jory and Daveth left as soon as Duncan was done talking to pack for the journey. Alistair dragged behind them, he seemed lost in thought.

"Here Elissa this bag contains all you will need." Duncan handed me a pack made of thick animal skin.

"Duncan you take very good care of me when you need not to. I will always remember your kindness." I placed the rather weighty pack onto by back and gave him a hug.

"It was no trouble; I'd do it for anyone in my order." He gave me a fatherly smile when I let him go.

"Ah your party looks ready to set off; take care."

With my supplies on my back I ran to my party who had just reached the gate.

"Alright we're off." Alistair spoke as we each took a step through the gate, out of camp, and into the wilds.


End file.
